Puppy Love
by Torchi-chan
Summary: Sanji's been bugging Zoro to add a puppy to their family for months but Zoro hasn't budged one bit in his decision. It's almost Valentine's day and Zoro has the best idea of what to get for Sanji. Zosan, Valentine's day collab with gagakuma.


**Hey, so I made this as a collab with the lovely gagakuma for Valentine's day. She made two lovely pictures for it and we planned it together. You can fine them here post/139283259236/happy-valentines-day-everyone-i-wanted-to-make#notes Sorry if the smut seems a little rushed, I really didn't feel like writing it if I'm honest with you. I did what I could!**

* * *

"Don't you tell me to shut up, Marimo. Everytime I bring this up, you always avoid it! Why aren't you talking to me about this?" Sanji glared at Zoro, crossing his arm as he towered over the man reclining back on the couch.

"Shut up Curly." Zoro bit back, doing his best to get on Sanji's nerves. "You've been going on about the same fucking thing for fucking months and I'm tired of hearing about it. I already said no." He growled. "Now shut up, I'm done talking about this." He said with finality and closed his eyes.

"Why the hell do you have to be like this?" Sanji asked, throwing his hands up in the air. "It's not fair! You won't even give it more than a second's thought!" He looked at Zoro, eyes filled with poorly bottled anger.

"Sanji." Zoro groaned, standing up and looking him in the eye. "It's not like we're talking about getting a kid. You want a dog but I don't, not yet. I don't think we have enough room for one." He said with a sigh.

"Well of fucking course we're not talking about a kid! It's just a puppy! I know puppies get bigger Zoro but Franky already said he'd make a kennel for even the biggest dog. We have a lot of running room in the back yard for a dog and I'm only working part time at the restaurant so I can study! I have time for a dog!" Sanji looked like a kid, begging like this.

Zoro rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'll think about it. Stop bugging me about it or I'll say no. If I say no and you get one anyways then I'll put you both in the dog house." He warned and walked off, not wanting to continue the conversation anymore.

"Really!? You'll think about it!?" Sanji asked excitedly. When he got a nod from the man walking away, he jumped in the air, throwing his hands up in excitement. He knew what he would do to get Zoro to say yes. He knew the man had a bleeding heart even if he never admitted it.

* * *

Sanji looked at the address, making sure he got it right. He didn't want to end up lost like Zoro did all the time, the Marimo would never let him live it down if he did. He got out of the car, closing the door and locking it. He took a deep, nervous breath and steeled himself for what he was about to do. He walked to the door of the large house and knocked, stepping back politely as he did so.

A young blonde girl opened the door and smiled brightly at Sanji, almost making the poor guy swoon. "Hello, you must be Sanji. I'm Kaya, it's good to meet you." She said, holding out her hand for him to shake.

Sanji took her hand and gave it a shake, returning her smile. "Hi Kaya, I'm sorry to impose upon you at such a short notice, this wasn't planned until yesterday." He said, stepping in when she stepped aside. He knocked the snow off his shoes and pulled them off by the shoe rack.

"Oh, don't worry about it at all. They'll be more than happy to see you. They love meeting new people and they need someone to play with." Kaya giggled, walking to the basement door. "They're down here, we didn't have anywhere else that we could keep them."

"That would be creepy if I didn't know that they were really big and they needed their space." Sanji said with a laugh then grinned at her. "Promise me you won't gag me and tie me up?" He asked and chuckled at the embarrassed look on her face. "I'm kidding darling." He said walked down the steps with her.

Kaya relaxed and shook her head in amusement. "I'd never kidnap you like that." She said with a laugh. "Don't you worry about that. Usopp would never let me keep you, we simply don't have the room and our neighbours would question the screaming."

"Now, now Kaya-chan. Whoever said I would be screaming? Plus, wouldn't the gag cut off most of the sounds?" Sanji asked and froze when he got to the bottom of the stairs. "Oh my god…" He whispered, covering his mouth with his one hand.

Sanji didn't notice Kaya stop beside him, all he could pay attention to was all the rottweiler puppies jumping over each other inside their sizable play pen, trying to get to the two people standing by the stairs. Sanji almost started vibrating with excitement, seriously needing to get to those puppies right now.

Kaya chuckled at Sanji and walked to the playpen. "Brace yourself, you're going to get swarmed by them. I'm going to open the gate now, try not to get trampled." She warned, opening the gate door, allowing all six puppies to come tumbling out.

Sanji kneeled down, holding his arms out with a wide smile. He saw the one puppy that was faster than the rest. She was rushing to him at full speed and she didn't have the time to stop, so she clearly decided that the best idea was to launch herself at him like a freaking torpedo.

Sanji caught the little cutie in his arms and held her close. He allowed the other puppies to jump on him as he fell onto his back, letting out a delighted laugh. All of the puppies started to run around on him, wagging their tails happily. The little pup in his arms started licking his face like crazy, seemingly trying to give him as much love as she could.

Sanji laughed and kept trying to turn his face back and forth, trying to avoid getting his nose and lips kissed. He may love puppies but dog breath was not a smell that he enjoyed. He laughed harder and pet the pup in his arms, trying to give all the other pups the attention that they deserved.

Kaya stood in the background, taking the time to record what was going on as Sanji had requested. It was a camera he'd already paid for as he wanted Zoro to see how precious the puppies were.

Sanji finally managed to sit up after the five extra puppies started to run around him, occasionally bumping against him for pets and attention. He kept the little girl in his arms as she was now curled up, wanting extra love and pets. She seemed calmer than the others, as if she'd found her new home. Sanji looked down at her and looked up at Kaya. "Oh I want her so bad!" He groaned and held her closer. "Zoro would get so angry though… Said he'd toss us both into the dog house." He pouted a little.

"Well, just show him this video and I'm sure he'll bring you back here to come get her. We'll hold her just for you as it looks like she's already imprinted on you. It would be cruel to you both to give her to anyone else." Kaya smiled softly at Sanji. "I'm sure Usopp won't mind, just so long as you're offering a forever home."

"If Zoro let's me have her, I will never give her up no matter what. She will be my baby from the day that I get her, all the way to the day that everything is over." He said and grinned a little. "I promise."

Kaya giggled a little and nodded. "I can see that. You look like you don't even want to let go of her." She said softly.

"You're right… I don't want to let go but I know that I have to." He said and hugged the puppy close. She whined and gave him a lick, looking torn that he would even think to let her down.

Sanji's heart melted and he let out a whine of his own as he set her down, having to put her down once more as she had jumped right back into his arms the second he took his hands off of her. "Sorry sweetheart, I have to go but I promise, I'll be back and when I come back, you'll be coming home." He said, planting a kiss to her snout. He walked to Kaya after, allowing her to stop the video.

"I hope that's good enough, I kept it on from the time that the puppy jumped into your arms, all the way until now. So everything was caught." Kaya said, showing Sanji the video.

"That's perfect." Sanji said and smiled at how cute and excited all the puppies looked. "Alright, I'm going to bring this home." He said, kissing the back of Kaya's hand. "I'll see you soon." He promised, allowing her to lead him out of the house. He waved at her once more before he got into the car and headed home. Zoro was going to give in, he just knew it.

* * *

Sanji watched Zoro closely, observing the absolute lack of reaction Zoro had while watching the video. This didn't look good, he couldn't tell what Zoro was thinking, what if he said no? What if he just didn't care about how much Sanji loved that puppy…?

Zoro sighed when he finished the video, looking up at Sanji and finally allowing a soft smile to form on his face. "You looked really happy there." He said and played the video again, just to hear Sanji's delighted laugh. "You're making it really hard for me to say no." He sighed and looked at his boyfriend with a small smirk. "Wait until tomorrow for your answer, alright?"

Sanji didn't really want to wait that long. He just wanted to go right back there and grab his little girl but he knew that fighting was just going to make Zoro say no. He leaned down and kissed the man with a soft smile. "Alright, I'll try to wait that long." He kissed him once more.

Zoro kissed him back, pulling him a little closer as he did so. He ran his hands along Sanji's sides, pulling him down to straddle his hips. "I love you…" He mumbled against his lips.

Sanji kissed back, grabbing Zoro's hands and massaging the backs of them with his thumbs. "I love you too." He said and smiled. "So what are we doing tomorrow anyways? It's Valentine's day and you haven't told me what we're doing." He said with a soft laugh.

"That's because… I… Have a really big surprise for you." Zoro said, sounding hesitant.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Sanji asked, sounding more amused than angry.

"No, I didn't. It just… Slipped my mind." Zoro mumbled, looking to the side and trying to think of something to save himself.

"You know, that's just a different way of saying that you forgot." Sanji laughed, shaking his head. He honestly expected this, Zoro never remembered Valentine's day so it made it easier for Sanji to surprise him with romantic gestures and hot sex.

"Oh shut up…" Zoro mumbled and pulled Sanji down for another kiss. "I'm tired, let's just have dinner and get some sleep. I have to think of something to do tomorrow."

Sanji snorted, getting up and pulling Zoro with him. "Alright, don't hurt yourself. Anyways Marimo, you're going to help me cook." He said and dragged him to the kitchen.

"I don't think I'll be much help." Zoro said, remembering the last time that Sanji had him help.

"That's why you're just going to stand there and taste things." Sanji said, washing his hands once he was in the kitchen. He got what he needed and got to work.

"Alright, I can do that." Zoro nodded, sitting on a stool as he watched Sanji do his magic.

"Yeah, it's one of the only things you're capable of doing, Marimo." Sanji laughed, dodging the oven mitt that Zoro just tried to whap him in the face with.

"Fuck you, curly." Zoro grumbled, crossing his arms with a pout.

"Sorry Marimo, that's for tomorrow." Sanji grinned at Zoro's snort. Oh, tomorrow was going to be fun.

* * *

Zoro got out of the car, having gotten lost one too many times. He was just thankful that Sanji wasn't here with him, that damned curly bastard would have been up his ass about it for hours and that wasn't something he wanted to deal with. He was just thankful that they were allowing him to come by so early in the day with such short notice.

Zoro walked to the door and knocked, standing back with his hands in his pockets. He had made sure to pull out enough to pay for what he needed to get, as he didn't want to be standing there without enough money. That would be annoying and Sanji would laugh his ass off if he ever found out.

Once the blonde haired girl, Kaya if he remembered right, opened the door, he held out his hand. "Hey, my name is Zoro. Thanks for allowing me to show up to get the puppy so soon."

Kaya laughed and took his hand, shaking it. She allowed Zoro in, smiling brightly at him. "No problem, I was the one that shot the video for Sanji-san anyways. I'm surprised he was able to get you to crack so easily." She said.

"Trust me, Kaya. I cracked months ago, I was just waiting for him to find the right breeder as I wanted it to be a surprise for today." Zoro chuckled and went down to the basement with her. "You know what puppy it was, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, no worries. Usopp and I already have her ready to go. We even put a bow on her for you." Kaya said, walking to the kennel. She picked up the puppy that Zoro had seen in the video and held her up for Zoro to see.

"I can see why he wanted her, she's actually pretty cute." Zoro mumbled, walking up to her. He took her in his arms and was surprised when she just curled up to him with a little snort, shaking her head a bit before she closed her eyes. If he wasn't convinced before, he was now. He was doomed.

"Is there anything else you needed?" Kaya asked, getting the book so Zoro could see the full price and what was included. They always included a cage for the puppy, a bed, a month's worth of food as well as a collar and leash. They added her favorite toys as well.

"Yeah, there is one thing." He said, pulling something out of his pocket. "You seem to be good with bows, so can you tie this onto the bow where Sanji would see it?" He asked, handing it to her and seeing her look of delight.

"Of course! I'll get that done for you while you move everything to your car." She said and took the puppy from him.

"Thanks, Kaya. I just hope he'll like it." Zoro said, gathering what he was supposed to take with him.

"Oh, I'm sure he will." Kaya said, grinning. "Anyone with a heart would love this."

"Yeah… Yeah, you're right." Zoro grinned, walking up the stairs. He just knew Sanji was going to love him even more once he saw the gifts he got him. He just hoped he wouldn't cry, he didn't know how to deal with that.

* * *

Sanji put his finishing touches on dinner, smiling at the table. He'd set up a romantic scene and made sure to add sake just for Zoro. While Zoro didn't seem to like too much romance, Sanji didn't feel like it was Valentine's day without all of the petals all around, the candle lit dinner, and of course Zoro's booze and Sanji's wine.

Sanji sat down, wondering where Zoro was. He'd called him earlier and he just told him he was busy getting him his gift. "Idiot probably got lost or didn't know what to get." Sanji said with a laugh, shaking his head. He was more than amused at that thought.

Just when Sanji was starting to think that the dinner would get cold before Zoro got home, the door opened. Sanji got up to go greet him but froze, staring at Zoro and… And… The puppy. "Oh… Oh my god…" He whispered.

"Hey, sorry I took so long. I had to take her to the vet to make sure she was good to go and that she was healthy. I also got her a bunch of treats as well. I didn't want to give you a sick puppy." Zoro said with a grin, closing the door with his one free arm.

He had to struggle to keep the puppy in his arms as she was trying to get out and to Sanji. "Hold on!" Zoro laughed at her and locked the door.

Sanji didn't know if he should believe what he was seeing. There Zoro was, standing near the door with the puppy he'd wanted so badly. He'd been bugging Zoro for months about getting a dog and now here he was, holding a baby rottweiler with a bow on her neck on Valentine's day. He took a hesitant step closer. "I'm… I'm not dreaming, am I?" He asked.

"No, you're not dreaming." Zoro laughed, walking up to Sanji and placing the puppy in his arms. "Happy Valentine's day." He whispered, kissing Sanji on the lips.

Sanji held the puppy close and kissed back. He looked down at her and paused. "Wait… Oh my god… Oh my god is that…?" He asked, looking at the shiny gold band tied into the bow.

"It is." Zoro said, grinning. He took it off the bow easily and got onto his knee. "I love you Sanji, I love you so much." He looked into Sanji's eyes, smiling widely. "I want to spend my life with you, will you marry me?" He asked.

Sanji looked down at Zoro and just stared at him, trying to figure out if this was actually happening. He looked at the puppy in his arms then at Zoro and nodded. "Y-yeah…" He whispered. "I… I want to marry you." A smile formed on Sanji's lips as he bit back his tears.

Zoro laughed and got up, kissing Sanji again as he slipped the ring on his finger. "Now, you need to name her. I made sure the vet didn't record a name until I know what you want to name her." He said and pet the cute pup.

Sanji looked down at the puppy and took a few moments to think. He then looked at Zoro then back down at the puppy. "I'm going to name her Zoey." He said and smiled softly. "She just looks like a Zoey to me." He said and then kissed Zoro's cheek.

"This is the best gift you could have gotten me." Sanji grinned. "Can you take a picture of her for the old man?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." Zoro said, backing up and grabbing the camera off the table near the couch. He turned it on and pointed it at Sanji, laughing at the cute grin Sanji had. He snapped the picture and showed Sanji. Zoey looked so adorable in it.

"Thanks." Sanji whispered, kissing Zoro again. He set her down and pet her, giving her a chew toy to play with it.

Zoro watched her growl at the toy and chew on it. He filled a bowl of food and water for her so she could join them for dinner. He sat with Sanji and looked at the set up. "You really went all out this year." He said, looking at the rose that was placed by his plate.

"Don't I go all out every year, though?" Sanji asked with amusement. He poured the wine for himself, then poured the sake for Zoro.

"That's a good point, but still." Zoro said with a laugh, taking a sip.

Sanji snorted, shaking his head. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said, taking a bite of his food. "Eat up, then you can have your dessert after Zoey falls asleep."

"Why does Zoey have to be asleep for me to have my dessert?" Zoro asked, taking a sip of his sake to wash down his food.

Sanji just raised an eyebrow at Zoro and waited for him to clue in. Every year, dessert was always the same. It wasn't actually any kind of food, so he was going to wait for Zoro to remember.

Zoro just stared at Sanji until it dawned on him. "Oh!" He gasped, making poor Zoey yelped and look at Zoro with wide eyes.

Sanji laughed and reached down, petting her to calm her down. "Yeah. Try not to give our puppy a heart attack. I know she was given a clean bill of health but I don't want you making that a false statement."

"Oh, shut up." Zoro grumbled, taking another bite of his food.

"You won't be telling me that soon." Sanji teased, laughing as Zoro's cheeks seemed to heat up at that remark. He shook his head and kissed his nose.

"Shaddup and eat your food." Zoro muttered, pouting a bit.

"Now, now. Grumpy people don't get dessert." Sanji teased, doing as he was told.

Zoro rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Sanji was so infuriating sometimes. "Not grumpy." He said, glaring at him.

Sanji snorted, grinning at Zoro. Some things never changed.

* * *

"She's asleep." Sanji chuckled, petting Zoey's head. "Alright, Marimo. Help me clear off the table and get everything in the dishwasher, then it will be time for you to have dessert." He got up and kissed Zoro, going to the table and grabbing some of the dishes.

Once everything was cleaned, including the pots and pans that had been used, Sanji walked to their small living room that branched out into the dining room. He grabbed a chair and placed it down, looking at it. This will do for what he wanted to give Zoro.

"You know, I think this is the first time you chose a chair." Zoro hugged Sanji from behind, kissing his neck.

Sanji shrugged and turned around in Zoro's arms. "I wanted to do all the work this time. Let you relax for what you did for me." He kissed Zoro softly and smiled.

Zoro kissed back, working Sanji's shirt off of him. "Well, a little change every once in awhile is definitely acceptable." He chuckled and kissed the exposed skin of Sanji's collar bone.

Sanji laughed, running his fingers through Zoro's hair. "I thought I told you I was doing the work, why are you stripping me?" He asked, unbuttoning Zoro's shirt for him and slipping it off his shoulders.

"I can't let you do everything, you know I love unwrapping my gifts, especially when it's my dessert." Zoro mumbled against Sanji's shoulder, already working Sanji's pants and boxers down.

Sanji snorted, shimmying his hips to aid Zoro in the task of undressing him. "You make quick work of it." He said, pulling down Zoro's pants and boxers as well. In no time they were both standing by the chair naked.

"Well I don't want to let my dessert get cold." Zoro whispered, running his hands down Sanji's sides, moving them both to take a firm grip of his ass, grasping both cheeks in his hands. He pulled Sanji right against him, pressing his hips to Sanji's.

Sanji grabbed Zoro's shoulders, grip tight. He bit his lip to keep his voice down, grinding his hips against Zoro's in revenge. "Don't just grab me like that… A little warning would be nice." He muttered, glaring at him.

"Why, you can't handle my hands on you, curly?" Zoro asked, massaging Sanji's cheeks slowly.

Sanji growled, feeling Zoro's fingers inching closer to his entrance. "Shut up, Marimo… I'd just like a little warning."

"Well too bad, I'm not giving you a warning." Zoro whispered, taking Sanji's earlobe between his teeth and pulling on it lightly. "I like surprising you with it and making you blush."

Sanji glared at Zoro, pulling away from him a little. "We have to be careful not to wake Zoey up. I don't exactly want her seeing what we're doing."

"It's not like she's a human and can ask questions." Zoro grumbled, sitting in the chair when Sanji pulled away from him.

Sanji rolled her eyes, moving to grab the lube. "That doesn't change anything Zoro. Don't you think it would be awkward to have a puppy watching us get it on?" He asked, looking at Zoro with a raised brow.

Zoro took a few moments to think and just shrugged. "My point still stands. Dogs do it and so does almost every other living animal on this planet." He said, watching Sanji with an amused smile.

"Okay, no. I don't care who, or what has sex on this planet and what is or isn't natural." Sanji said, squeezing lube onto his fingers. "I'd personally rather not have Zoey get up and watch us. She is way too innocent to see your dick." He said.

"So… You're saying that if she was older, you wouldn't care?" Zoro asked, leaning back and allowing his legs to just splay open.

Sanji looked at Zoro, clearly disgusted. "Hell no, no matter what age she is, she'll always be my innocent little girl and I refuse to let her see us doing something like this." He straddled Zoro's hips, moving his hand to his own entrance. He slipped one finger in with ease.

Zoro rested his hands on Sanji's hips, massaging them with his thumbs. "Alright, alright. I'll keep it down." He said and kissed Sanji, pulling back, watching while Sanji prepared himself.

Sanji just nodded, concentrating on adding the third finger. He made sure he was properly prepared and smiled at Zoro. "Alright, I'm ready." He said and kissed him, reaching down to stroke Zoro's dick to life.

Zoro pulled Sanji closer, prompting him to take both their dicks in hand and stroke them together. He massaged Sanji's ass once more, kissing him deeply.

Sanji soon had them both ready, keeping the kiss intact as he grabbed the condom and slipped it on Zoro. He lubed Zoro's dick up and took a breath, smirking at Zoro. "Ready?" He asked.

Zoro nodded, pulling Sanji closer. He relaxed himself and helped Sanji aim himself properly, guiding him down onto his cock. He took a breath and kept it slow and steady for him.

Sanji slowly lowered himself onto Zoro, with his help. Soon, Zoro was fully inside him. Sanji took a breath, kissing him once more. He gripped the back of the chair, using it to support himself when he went to move.

He felt Zoro's firm grip on his ass, having not moved his hands. It seemed like Zoro's favorite place to have his hands was in fact his ass. He snorted at the thought and started to move, taking a breath to calm himself.

Sanji moaned lowly, closing his eyes as he moved with Zoro once the man started to thrust with him. "Fuck… So good." He moaned, a little louder than he intended to.

"Shhh, you're the one that told me not to wake Zoey up." Zoro said, pushing into Sanji a little harder.

Sanji bit his lip, letting out another moan. "Shut up… Hurry the hell up." He mumbled and started to move faster.

Sanji kept moving, taking another breath. It felt good. "God…" He mumbled and started to grind when he pushed down. "I'm so close…" He gasped, arching his back.

Zoro kept thrusting into him, moaning lowly. "Cum for me." He groaned, reaching down to stroke Sanji's dick.

Sanji moaned and cried out loudly, releasing between them. He covered both himself and Zoro in his semen, panting hard. He knew Zoro came with him as the man had moaned with him. He kissed him hard and smiled. "I love you." He whispered.

Zoro smiled and kissed him back. He then looked to the right and froze. "Um… You… You may not love me for much longer." He said.

"Don't be silly. Of course I will. You may annoy the hell out of me but I'll always love you." Sanji smiled, kissing him once more.

Zoro looked at Sanji and smiled sheepishly. "Are you sure?" He asked, pointing to the right. He was trying his best not to laugh.

Sanji looked over, a little confused and froze. Zoey was sitting there, looking up at him with her wide puppy eyes. She let out a cute sound and tilted her head to the side in a questioning way.

Sanji slowly turned back to Zoro, the sweetest smile on his face. "I… I'm going to kill you." He growled, allowing his smile to drop.

"Sanji, I thought you loved me." Zoro said hopefully.

Sanji slowly got up, backed up a bit and kicked Zoro square in the chest, sending him to the ground with the chair. "Just because I love you, doesn't mean I won't kill you." Sanji then picked Zoey up, heading to their room. "You get the dog house while Zoey and I share the bed."

Zoro groaned and sat up, rubbing his chest, allowing a grin to form on his face. That was so fucking worth it.

"Zoey, no! Please don't try to lick that! Wait until I get clean before you lick anything!" Zoro heard Sanji yelling and scrambling around. Yup, it was more than worth it.


End file.
